In The End
by YoUMEmyBEdAt3
Summary: "I've been sleeping with your husband." Lita stared at the brunette with tears forming in her eyes. "Please tell me your lieing."
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Suddenly this idea popped into my head outta no where.  
Summary: "I've been sleeping with your husband." Lita stared at the brunette with tears forming in her eyes. "Please tell me your lieing."  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Lita sat silently in her empty home. It wasn't really empty it just didn't feel like home without Randy. He had left hours ago for a world wide tour with the WWE and wasn't expecting to get home for a few months. She stared down at the once hot coffee that belonged to Randy. She wondered if her was thinking about her at this moment.

'Randy' she blushed at his name. They have been dating for two years and had been married for three months now. Lita snapped back to reality when there was a sharp knock on her front door. "Hold on." she called out

She opened the door and was greeted with a pretty brunette and hazel eyes staring at her. "Yes?" Lita asked. "May I come in?" the woman asked. "It's about your husband."

Lita had let her in and made a cup of coffee for her, she herself wasn't a coffee drinker. "I'm Jessica by the way." She extended her hand towards Lita and smiled lightly. "Lita." Lita took her hand and gave a quick shake and took her hand back and placed it on her lap. "I know, Randy talks about you a lot." Lita grinned at the statement.

"So how do you know Randy?" she asked.

"I'm his assistant." Lita rosed a brow at Jessica. "I'm guessing from your reaction he doesn't talk about me or, never mentioned me, am I right?" Jessica asked. Lita nodded.

"Oh," she cleared her throat. "I have been his assistant for four months now."

Lita's expression dropped. Randy didn't even have the nerve to tell her that he had a assistant for four months? "I can see your mad. I would to if my husband never told me he had a female assistant." _'She's married?' _Lita asked herself. "Yes, I am married. I just don't wear the ring to work."

"So," Lita shifted uncomfortably "Why did you come here?"

"Just thought it'll be nice to meet 'The Wife'," she laughed "but, I should get going." Jessica stared down at her watch. She lifted herself off the couch and headed towards the front door. Lita followed quickly

"It was nice meeting you, Lita." Jessica slipped on her heels.

"You too," Lita paused. "How old are you?"

"twenty one."

Lita was surprised she was so young and married. Younger than Randy and herself that is.

Jessica opened the door and walked out. Lita stepped out and watched her take two steps before she looked back with a scowl on her face. "Oh Lita," she paused "I've been sleeping with your husband." Lita stared at the brunette, tears forming in her eyes.. "Please tell me your lieing."

Jessica breathed "I wish I was." she walked off not bothering to look back and drove off in a black car.

Lita replayed that time over and over again in her head. She had been standing on her front porch for half an hour with tears dripping down her face. She shut her eyes and let one last tear slip down and entered her home.

Her hurt and pain had turn to straight anger. She grabbed everything she could and threw them down; mirrors, pictures, hard material. She ran upstairs into their bedroom and ripped everything from the wall and threw the lamp off the nightstand and ran towards the closet. She ripped clothes of hangers and grabbed her top that Randy had bought.

She ripped the material and stopped. She got onto her knees and looked at the fabric. This was the first thing he ever bought her. She held the item to her face and cried. Everything that Randy had told and done to her felt like lies. She sobbed uncontrollably and tossed the item away and held her face trying to calm down.

The only main concern was; how long had this been going on.

* * *

Like I said it just popped into my head and ... this was formed. It's weird in my opinion.  
I couldn't focus on anything but this ..


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just sitting in my room, glad an idea finally popped into my head for this story, I have no plot for this story. u.u  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Lita quickly sat up from bed and breathed, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She wiped at her eyes frantically, but quietly. She's been having the same dream for two weeks now, each one getting more and more detailed. Getting out of bed, she slipped on her shirt and a pair of Randy's boxers and headed downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen and stared at the clock. She sighed, she had woken up way to early. Not wanting to go back to bed, she took out some eggs and bacon from the fridge. Placing a pan on the oven and turning it on, she cracked two eggs and placed three pieces of bacon in the pan.

She took out some toast and placed them in the toaster. Doing a little hum while she flipped the eggs and bacon.

"Li?"

She turned her head and stared at Randy, sheet wrapped around his waist.

"Where are your clothes?" she asked, turning her attention back to her breakfast.

"I think someone stole it," he walked towards her "when I woke up, my boxers were gone."

She ignored his comment and looked down at his boxers that she currently wore. He firmly wrapped his arm around her waist and gave light kisses near her neck. She lightly turned her neck, giving him more access. He smirked against her skin and placed his hand under her shirt, rubbing his hand over her stomach. She arched against his chest and let out a slight moan. He let out a small chuckle and raised his hand toward her chest, squeezing one of her nipple. "Randy!"

The toast in the toaster popped up and she tore herself away from his grip and took the toast out, smearing butter on it. She steadied her breathing, and asked. "Anything new going on at work?" He sat on a chair and raised a brow. "Not really."

"That's nice." she placed the eggs and bacon on a plate and put it in front of Randy. She went back to the oven and cracked two more eggs and placed three more bacon on the pan. "So, uh, anyone new in your life?" she asked, feeling his gaze on her. "My life? No. But, There's this new diva Vince hired, Jessica I think."

She stiffened at that comment and felt her heartbeat increase again. "Do you, talk to her?"

"Uh, no. She's just another typical diva. But, there's something different about her." He ate his toast.

She laughed, not at his comment, but at herself. She wasn't gonna think things further. Dreams were just dreams. "I'm going shopping today, need anything?" she asked.

"Nope. How long do you plan on being gone?"

"I'm hanging out with Trish, so, a long time maybe." She placed her breakfast in a plate and placed it on the table, and then made toast. She turned her way to Randy and just watched him. She was happy she agreed to marry him, he made her feel happy and loved.

"Jessica." she whispered, unsure with how she was gonna deal with this. Or, maybe she didn't have to deal with it, could be some coincidence that she had dreams about a Jessica, and a girl who just happened to be Jessica started working with the company.

* * *

So short! I had no idea on how to continue it! :x


End file.
